


Date Night

by Arawynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Post Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, enough fluff to cause caries and diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: You are being pampered by Bucky.





	Date Night

You really loved being a mother. You loved your husband Bucky and your little son Thomas Grant Barnes. But it was also so terrible exhausting. Especially with Bucky being away on his missions so often. The other Avengers helped you of cause, but they were busy as well.

* * *

 

It was barely afternoon but you were already tired enough that you wanted nothing but go to bed and sleep. Little Thomas had slept terribly the last night. His teeth gave him a tough time. Currently, you carried your son around. Trying to calm him down a bit.

You didn’t hear the front door being opened and closed. Bucky stood literally in front of you when you noticed his presence. He gently took Thomas from your arms and let him chew on his metal fingers. His wails instantly died down. You sent a tired, but grateful smile towards your husband. “Get some rest, I’ll take over.”, he said gently.

You pressed a gentle kiss on his lips before you retreated to the master bedroom. No need to say that you were fast asleep as soon as your head got in touch with the pillow.

* * *

 

You were woken up by gentle hands and soft kisses. “Come on doll. It’s time for dinner. I’ve got your favourite dish.”, Bucky murmured in your ear. It was enough to actually wake you up. Your husband’s face was adorned with a loving smile. “Thomas has a sleepover in the tower.  **Tonight’s all about you.** ”, he said gently. 

It made you fall in love with him all over again. He wasn’t only a wonderful father but a loving husband as well. You embraced him and nuzzled your head close to the spot where his neck and shoulder met. Bucky wrapped his arms around your back and held you close. “I’m so lucky to call you mine.”, you sighed happily. “That’s my line, doll. Now come on, food gets cold.”, he answered quiet.

Bucky offered you his arm, just as if the two of you had an actual date. The dining room was lit by soft candle light. He obviously had pulled all the stops. There were fresh flowers on the table and the smell of the food made your mouth water. Especially after you had skipped lunch.

Your husband pulled out your chair and helped you adjust it before sitting down next to you. The food tasted even better than it had smelled and the wine Bucky had chosen topped it perfectly off. You sighed contend when your plate was cleaned. “It was perfect.” Your husband smiled brightly so the corner of his eyes crinkled.

“Dessert’s on the menu as well. Just give me a minute.”, he told you and cleared the table of the dishes. “You’re really pampering me.”, you answered with a loving smile. Bucky kissed your cheek when he returned with the dessert – your favourite of cause. “Anything for my best girl.”, he said affectionate.

The dessert was just as delicious as the dinner had been. When you finished, Bucky lead you to the bathroom. Somehow he had managed to prepare a bath, complete with lightly scented candles and rose petals floating on the water. “Pampering you part 2. Head massage included of cause.”

You kissed him, pouring every bit of love you felt for him in it. Bucky gently cupped your cheek with his flesh hand. “Get ready or the bath will turn cold.”, he said after slowly breaking the kiss.

The water had the perfect temperature to help you relax. After a while, your husband started go massage your scalp gently. You hummed contently and felt yourself relax even more. Even to the point where you in this blissful state between utter relaxation and being almost asleep in the most comfortable bed.

You barely noticed how Bucky lifted you up and dried you. He even dressed you. When your husband tucked you in the bed and slipped in as well, you woke up a bit. With some help from Bucky, you managed to settle in your favourite sleeping position. Your head on his shoulder, one arm around his chest and his arm around your back.

“Thank you, Bucky. This evening was perfect.”, you whispered, not wanting to disturb the calm air. A soft smile appeared on his face. “Anything for you, doll.”, he answered gently and pressed a chaste kiss to your temple. It didn’t take long until you were in the land of dreams.


End file.
